


Doki Doki Band Club

by gorewhoreiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, basically ddlc but frerard, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhoreiero/pseuds/gorewhoreiero
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Doki Doki Band Club

uhh yeah idk what this is but it’s basically doki doki lit club but with mcr  
gonna start writing when i’m not running on 30 mins of sleep


End file.
